


Details

by Glock17



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: 在Bucky被冻起来之前有几小时空档。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 音乐带来的片段文。配乐是Wouter Hamel的《Details》，纯粹只是觉得好听，与歌词没啥关系。

科学家和医生在玻璃隔墙外研究他的身体状况和左臂的毁损情况，整个房间只有他和Steve。  
Steve看着疲惫不堪，都没想着打理一下自己。那可不符合你的形象。Bucky这么说。结果Steve只耸了耸肩膀。  
“好吧，”他说，“反正你过会儿就有时间洗澡了，离我远点儿，我没你这么脏的老友。”  
这话成功榨出了Steve的一点笑意。Bucky坐在诊疗床上等着检查结果，周围连机器的嗡鸣声都很小。  
“这儿有音乐播放器吗？”他敲了敲手指，他可就剩下右手手指了。“瓦坎达看着不像用ipod的风格。”  
“当然。”隔墙外有个科学家说，“想来点音乐？在队长左边的柜子上，电脑屏幕，看到了吗？”  
Steve走过去，很快找到了音乐播放软件。  
“让我想想……来点世界的东西。”Bucky老不自觉地想往右边栽倒，但他忍住了，朝Steve打了个手势。“爵士，Steve，随机播放别设限。”  
“品味没变？”Steve调了。播放器里出来个颇为年轻的男声，节奏卡得也很不错。  
他的手指随着节奏在大腿上打拍子，Steve在电脑边还有点没反应过来，不过很快就跟上了，手指搭在桌边，敲节奏的动作可小了，但这可逃不过神枪手Bucky兼冬日战士的眼睛。  
“等等，重放一遍。”Bucky说，歌很短，刚结束的时候他就开了口，“我想我跟得上，单曲循环。”  
Steve操作了几下，歌曲重新开始。他开始跟着哼哼调子，歌词很清晰，他已经记住了，爵士的即兴是一大难题，不过掌握了拍子就不难。再次跟着节奏用手指敲大腿，Steve一脸“你认真的？”，Bucky回给他一个耸肩，也就右肩了，意思传达得相当准确，Steve的表情变成了一脸容忍。  
“你跑调的时候我会捂住耳朵的。”Steve伸出一只手指。  
“我可没在别人面前提你的节奏感。”Bucky反击，“血清也治不好你的节奏感。”  
“这是诽谤。”Steve挥了挥拳头。  
“咬我啊。”Bucky竖起中指。Steve瞪他。“没错，我可没和时代脱节。”他收回了中指，又缓慢地来了一遍慢动作。  
Steve在旁边抓了一只笔扔过来。“你这jerk。”当然没砸到任何东西。  
Bucky笑了，顺带还愉快地发觉这让Steve紧绷的肩膀放松了一点儿——打从Steve同意再把他冻起来后就绷得像块花岗岩。说服Steve一句废话都没用上，Bucky说了，他就在一小会儿思考后点了头，至少那小子的确是个值得美国队长头衔的蠢货。  
钢琴爵士的节奏他和以前一样跟得上，像那些小酒馆走调的旧钢琴和烟卷的气味（现代社会居然他妈的禁烟了，看在肺炎的份上就算了）跟着歌手哼哼歌词，Steve在电脑边跟着打幅度几不可见的拍子，Bucky提高了声音，跟着模仿了两句，Steve在他打手势时就接上了下一句，果然和他一样早就记住了歌词和所有调子。  
“就知道你没忘了歌舞女郎时期的东西。”Bucky大笑。Steve边跟着唱边回了他一个中指。时代变了，有些表示侮辱的动作都变了，不过Steve的反应倒没变，如果不是右手边没什么东西，他肯定砸一个枕头过去。  
歌曲到了第三遍，Bucky让Steve把歌手演唱的声音调小点，开始给歌词加上了即兴演唱，缩短一些音节长度，增加一些音节长度，前奏更加懒散，副歌部分则卡着节奏跟上。接着他开始用响指增加更多节奏上的变化，指了Steve一瞬，Steve秒懂，跟着用手指敲桌子。他们俩即兴完成了这首歌，甚至还给歌词来了点小改动。  
反正以前的Steve也没法好好唱完一首歌，那让人糟心的肺炎和各种毛病，否则Steve完全可以在酒吧里混个伴奏什么的，收入也不错。但节奏感在布鲁克林就像是每个人与生俱来，Bucky拖着他和黑人乐队混过，和歌手聊过演唱技巧，还在街头参与过一些即兴演唱，每个人都会打拍子，每个人都知道什么是好音乐。  
玻璃隔墙外传来了口哨声和鼓掌，黑人科学家与医生都跟着歌曲的节奏一起晃。“来啊。”Bucky向他们招手，“这首歌肯定不会让我开始杀人来着。”  
五位学者互相看了一眼，把手上危险或易碎的仪器放下，三位医生开始跟着第四遍歌曲用鼓掌打拍子——黑人的节奏感都是种族天赋，他们毫无滞涩地跟上了歌曲本身的调调，两位科学家用手掌拍桌面加入，不同的音高像低音提琴的调调那样给歌曲增加了更多趣味。Bucky唱了第一句，科学家们接上了后两句，医生们哼哼着做伴奏，Steve跟着唱，Bucky跟着唱，跟着打拍子——五位瓦坎达高智商学者的节奏感明显比他们俩好很多，即兴的处理更出色。  
第五遍歌曲响起时Bucky把演唱交给了五位科学家和医生，Steve跟着打拍子，浑身上下都是以前在小酒馆那种听演奏的调调，真该让Steve给他找点歌来听听，如果Bucky被解冻后还得花大堆时间试听音乐的话……可能就没空学新武器的使用了。  
开玩笑的，他当然会学新武器怎么用。  
Steve的动作幅度大了点儿，绝对是他更放松的讯号，Bucky朝他坏笑，指了指他穿着鞋套的鞋尖在地板上打拍子的动作，Steve连个讽刺的表情都没扔回来。  
医生中有个家伙还即兴出了两个舞步，指向科学家组，科学家组跟着跳了几步回击，随手一指Steve——Steve满脸“真的？”——好在这段节奏没怎么变，他来了两步Bucky确定自己绝对没看过也不记得的舞步，脚步踢踏轻盈灵巧，又让给了医生组，果然对方大笑着又跳了几步。  
“这他妈是什么？”Bucky压低声音。  
“哦，”Steve耸肩，小混蛋故意的，“歌舞表演。”  
T'Challa在门口清了清嗓子，一个医生差点掉了手里的一只触屏笔。  
“歌不错。”瓦坎达新任国王说，身后跟着一位女性护卫，两人脸上是被逗乐的表情。“我要下到我的文件夹里。”  
“再有半小时就可以全部检测完成。”科学家汇报情况。  
“放大声点！”T'Challa隔着玻璃隔墙冲他们俩宣布。  
Steve憋着笑放大了音量。科学家与医生再次开始工作。Bucky跟着音乐继续打拍子，和Steve敲拍子的节奏完全一致。

END


End file.
